Oger/P
Oger sind große, grobschlächtige Humanoide, die ursprünglich von Draenor stammen und zu den letzten Rassen der sogenannten Giganten Draenors gehören.Horde Player's Guide, S. 156 Viele von ihnen lebten dort in Slaverei, unterdrückt durch die mächtigen Gronn, doch einige freie Klans schafften es noch vor dem ersten Krieg durch das dunkle Portal gelangen. Oger bevorzugen, aufgrund eines starken Hasses gegenüber Orcs , meißtens eher Landstriche, die nur von wenigen Orcs bewohnt werden und nur selten sieht man eine Ogersiedlung in direkter Nähe zu einem Lager oder einem Dorf einer anderen Rasse.Warcraft: Orcs and Humans Handbuch, S. 58 Andere Klans waren einst Verbündete der Horde. Wiederum andere wurden von der Horde, ganz ähnlich wie bei den Gronn, versklavt und für verschiedene Experimente genutzt.Horde Player's Guide, S. 156 Daraus entstanden die zweiköpfigen Oger, die von Gul’dan erschaffen und nach dem ersten Krieg durch das dunkle Portal geführt wurden, um als Vollstrecker zu dienen, damit es nicht mehr zu unnötigen Kämpfen zwischen den einzelnen Orcklans käme. Den versklavten Ogern gelang jedoch später die Flucht, woraufhin sie verschiedene Wege gingen. Die Kultur der Oger, sofern man von so etwas sprechen kann, ist zum größten Teil auf Gewalt und Stärke aufgebaut. Mord an einem Konkurrenten ist innerhalb der Ogergesellschaft eine aktzeptierte, in Wahrheit sogar die einzige, Möglichkeit, um in den Reihen der Oger aufzusteigen. Oger zollen Jenen großen Respekt, die sich in ihren Augen als Stärkste und Beste im Kampf erweisen. Eine Einstellung, die sie manchmal sogar ihren Hass für andere Rassen, Menschen und Orcs beispielsweise, vergessen lässt. Es gibt seltene Fälle, in denen ein Ogerklan sich der Horde, oder Allianz unterworfen hat, nachdem der Klananführer von Kämpfern der Allianz, oder Horde besiegt wurde. Die meißten normalen und zweiköpfigen Oger sind keine Magier, doch gibt es innerhalb ihrer Reihen eine geringe Anzahl an Zauberern, welche deutlich kleiner sind, als der Durchschnitt; die Oger-Magier.Horde Player's Guide, S. 27 Erscheinung Es gibt eine große Vielfalt, was die Erscheinung eines Ogers betrifft. Ein durchschnittlicher Oger im Erwachsenenalter ist zwischen 1,80 und 2 Metern groß, wächst jedoch mit jedem neuen Lebensabschnitt zusätzliche 2 Zentimeter, wobei er ebenso weiterhin Gewicht zulegt. Ein voll ausgewachsener Oger kann zwischen 2.40 und 7 MeternHorde Player's Guide, S. 29 groß sein - die durchschnittliche Größe bei den größeren Exemplaren beträgt etwa 4 Meter - obwohl es auch kleiner Exemplare gibt, die kaum größer als 1,80 Meter werdenHorde Player's Guide, S. 214. Auf den ersten Blick wirkt ein Oger fett und schwerfällig. Tatsächlich sind sie jedoch unglaublich stark. Ihre Hautfarbe schwankt mit unterschiedlichsten Schattierungen zwischen rot, dunkelblau und grau. Zumeist haben sie ein Horn auf der Mitte ihrer Stirn und entweder ein, oder zwei Augen. Trotz ihrer außergewöhnlichen Stärke sind Oger oftmals schwer von Begriff. Man sollte sie deswegen jedoch nicht unterschätzen, da sie über eine gewisse Durchtriebenheit verfügen. Trotzdem sind die meißten Oger eher als Schläger im Nahkampf zu gebrauchen, obwohl die zweiköpfigen Vertreter ihrer Art auch in den Künsten von Schamanen, Priestern und Magier bewandert sein können. Viele der anderen Völker Azeroths kommen schließlich oft zu der Erkenntnis, dass Oger nicht die tumben, zweiköpfigen Bestien sind, die sie zu sein scheinen. Tatsächlich haben viele der Ogerlords die Überreste ihres Volkes wieder versammelt, nachdem die alte Horde zerfiel. Obwohl ihre Pläne unklar sind besteht kein Zweifel daran, dass diese durchtriebenen, starken Kämpfer ihre Streitkräfte eines Tages wieder aufbauen werden. Zweiköpfige Oger Einige Oger haben zwei Köpfe, anstatt einem. Leider sind zwei Köpfe in diesem Fall nicht besser als einer. Oftmals kommen die beiden Köpfe nicht miteinander aus und viele von den zweiköpfigen Ogern sind ebenso begriffsstutzig, wie ihre einköpfigen Artgenossen.Horde Player's Guide, S. 26 Zweiköpfige Oger haben für gewöhnlich einen verknüpften Namen, der tatsächlich eine Kombination aus den zwei Namen der jeweiligen Köpfe ist. Der berüchtigte Ogermagier Cho’gall beispielsweise hat zwei Köpfe – Cho und Gall.Horde Player's Guide, S. 214 In Tides of Darkness wurde erwähnt, dass zweiköpfige Oger eine Seltenheit seien. Cho’gall soll der erste in einer langen Reihe von Generationen gewesen sein. In World of Warcraft hingegen scheinen sie recht üblich zu sein da viele der zweiköpfigen Ogermagier an Gul’dan’s Altar der Stürme geschaffen wurden. Geschichte Die ursprünglich von Draenor stammenden Oger, waren eine der letzte Rassen der „Draenor Giganten“. Eine orcische Gelehrte glauben, dass die Oger einst intelligent und die vorherrschende Rasse auf Draenor waren, ehe die Orcs an die Macht gelangten. Orcs und Oger waren bis zum Aufstieg der Horde über Generationen hinweg Feinde. Der Hexenmeister Gul’dan beschloss, dass die Horde die brutale Stärke der Oger im Krieg gegen die Draenei benötigten. Die Oger schlossen sich der Horde an, forderten dafür aber im Gegenzug Nahrung und Waffen, sowie die Beendigung ihrer Unterdrückung durch die Gronn. Diejenigen Oger, die den Gronn gegenüber loyal blieben, wurden schließlich rücksichtslos unterworfen. Schon bald war die Rasse der Oger zersplittert. Entweder mussten sie in die Verbanunng, oder sie wurden versklavt und zu abscheulichen Experimenten genutzt. Bis zum heutigen Tag hassen die Oger die Orcs mit einer Inbrunst, da sie sich immer noch der Kriege erinnern die sie einst untereinander führten.Horde Player's Guide, S. 156Rise of the Horde, Kapitel 16 Der zweite Krieg Nach dem ersten Krieg wurde die Oger durch das dunkle Portal gebracht, um als Vollstrecker dafür zu sorgen, dass es nicht mehr zu unnötigen Kämpfen und Rivalitäten zwischen den einzelnen Orcklans kam. Diese Oger wurden auch für Gul’dans Experimente genutzt, welcher die gestohlenen Runensteine aus Qul’Thalas verwendete, um eine neune Generation von Magiern hervorzubringen, die die gefallenen Necrolyten und Hexenmeister der Horde ersetzen sollten. Seine Arbeit trug schon bald erste Früchte, in Form der neuen Ogermagier. Diese neue Generation von Ogern besaßen zwei Köpfe – was zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine Seltenheit war – und waren wesentlich intelligenter und magisch begabter, als normale Oger.Warcraft II Handbuch, S. 73 Der dritte Krieg und darüber hinaus Nach der Niederlage der Horde überließen die Oger die Orcs ihrem Schicksal und verstreuten sich über Azeroth wobei es einige schafften nach Kalimdor zu gelangen um sich dort niederzulassen. Sie spielten keine Rolle während der Invasion der brennenden Legion und deren Niederlage im dritten Krieg, doch ein Ogerklan schloss sich während der menschlichen Invasion Durotars durch Admiral Prachtmeer erneut der Horde an, geführt von ihrem neuen Anführer Rexxar. Trotz dieses Einzelfalls verblieben die meißten Ogerklans unabhängig und stehen sowohl Allianz, als auch Horde feindlich gegenüber.Warcraft III Es existieren immer noch mehrere Ogerklans auf Draenor. Die meißten von ihnen leben in Sklaverei, unterdrückt durch die mächtigen Gronn, doch ein Stamm – die Ogri’la – hat es geschafft sich von der Herrschaft ihrer Unterdrücker zu befreien und sucht nun nach einer eher friedlichen Existenz für ihre Art. Gesellschaft Viele setzen Oger mit empfindungslosen Rohlingen gleich, die nichts lieber als Zerstörung mögen. Die Oger haben sich jedoch seit den Tagen der Horde verändert, vermutlich auch aufgrund der Befreiung von dem dämonischen Einfluss. Viel gerissener, als die meißten ihnen zugestehen wollen, distanzieren sich Oger oftmals von den anderen Rassen, wenn sie erstmal eine Siedlung aufgebaut haben. Ihre Dörfer werden zumeißt in Gebirgsausläufern errichtet, was ihnen Zugang zu Pflanzen und Waldgebieten ermöglicht. Die neue Zivilisation der Oger ist äußerst vielseitig. Die Stämme expermentieren mit vielen Ansätzen, beobachten dabei andere Rassen um schließlich ihren eigenen Weg zu finden. Einige Stämme sind Nomaden, während andere so etwas wie landwirtschaftliche Gemeinschaften bilden. Die Jadg dient dabei stets zumindest als ergänzende Art der Nahrungsbeschaffung, wenn nicht gar oft als primäre. Im Falle einer Rivalität oder eines Koflikts, legen Oger großen Wert auf die Worte ihrer Ältesten. Sie kennen loyalität zu ihrer eigenen Rasse und so etwas wie Respekt, vor den anderen Rassen, doch stehen ihre eigenen Interessen immer an erster Stelle. Oger werten Ausdauer und Geistesschärfe höher als bloße Stärke. Egal wie stark sie auch sein mögen, so wissen sie ganz genau, dass es da draußen immer etwas geben kann, das stärker ist, als sie. Pfadwanderer sind daher nichts ungewöhnliches in den Reihen der Oger, da sie Stärke und Geschick mit dem Wissen über das Land kombinieren. Oger testen fremde Gruppen und versuchen dabei schnell Stärke und Absichten ihrer Gegenüber zu ermitteln. Sie versuchen dabei einen direkten Konflikt zu vermeiden. Oftmals gelingt dies, indem die Ogerkrieger eine Demonstration ihrer Aggressivität darbieten, auf den Boden stampfen und ihre Gegner, außerhalb von jeglicher Schussreichweite, anbrüllen. Als letzte Maßnahme besitzen Oger gewisse Fertigkeiten im Formationskampf und nutzen dabei eine wechselnde Folge von Sturmangriffen und Flankenmanövern um ihre Feide zu umrunden. Als Distanzangriff nutzen sie Speere, die in einzelenen Salven geworfen werden, möglicherweise unterstützt durch Ogermagier. Trotz ihrer Größe und ihres furchteinflßenden Äußeren, sind die meißten Oger von der restlichen Welt schnell verwirrt und verängstigt und versuchen oftmals ein besseres Verständnis für die Ogerkultur zu verbreiten. Schließlich könnte ein Ogerheld Verbündete und Vorräte für seinen Stamm gewinnen. Die Gesellschaft der Oger begründet sich auf Gewalt und Dominanz. Der Anführer eines Stammes hat sich diese Position durch schiere Stärke erkämpft und kann jederzeit von einem anderen Stammesmitglied zu einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod herausgefordert werden. Der Sieger wird zum neuen Stammesoberhaupt erklärt. Diese Oger schmücken sich oftmals mit gestohlenen Rüstungen, Waffen und allem, was sie in die Finger bekommen können. Die Beute eines Ogerklans gehöert stets dem, der stark genug ist, sie seinem Vorbesitzer wegzunehmen, daher können die stärksten Oger ihres Stammes imemr an ihrer besseren Ausrüstung erkannt werden. Neben ihren eigenen Stämmen finden Oger auch oft Stellen als Leibwächter, insbesondere bei den Goblinkartellen, welche die Stärke und Einfältigkeit als Vorteil sehen. In der Scherbenwelt regieren Ogerlords über die schwächeren und weniger intelligenten Ogerstämme. Anmerkungen